Confesiones
by Belerofonte
Summary: Serie de Oneshots en el que se muestran algunos personajes con discusiones y pensamientos consigo mismos o con otros personajes mas.
1. Sasuke

Puedo sentir el agua salada mojando mis dedos y mezclándose con cada gota que mis ojos derraman mientras recuerdo los pasados incidentes en mi vida, luego de muchos años solo por un objetivo. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, si hubiera investigado más del tema tal vez... todo seria diferente.

Los sentimientos que tengo se reúnen de golpe en mi corazón, haciendo que éste se hinche provocándome más dolor, la culpa me corroe el alma y mi sentido común me reclama a mi mismo por mi estupidez ¿Cómo fue que me deje llevar por un sentimiento tan incoherente e irracional haciéndome cegar por completo?

Me duele recordar como me cautivabas en mi niñez, te admiraba, te amaba, te necesitaba. Tú lo sabias de sobra pero esa noche, esa maldita noche en que la sangre tiñó el suelo marcando mi vida para siempre, arrebatándome todo el afecto buscando el odio, la humillación y el dolor para remplazarlo. Si... todo eso ayudo en algo, ya que me hice más fuerte pero no lo suficiente.

Acepte la ayuda de una víbora que me entregó poder a cambio de mi cuerpo para lograr mi objetivo, ya que me encontraba suprimido en creencias muy infantiles, te encontré y logré lo que quería: matarte, ahora que ya lo hice me siento miserable.

Me hubiera gustado que la irrealidad que creaste fuera verdad y no un plan maquiavélico de un hombre que utiliza métodos tan primitivos, me hubiera agradado que te cortaras los hilos para que la detestable raíz no te utilizara como marioneta, desearía que en esa noche me hubieras matado junto con nuestra familia para no darme cuenta de la verdad; hubiera anhelado que te quedaras conmigo y no me dejaras solo, hubiera querido que nos matáramos mutuamente para compartir el dulce descanso que ofrece la muerte. Pero lo que mas me hubiera encantado, es que me dijeras la verdad esa fatídica noche y no una sarta de mentiras que hicieron alejarme de ti para luego aborrecerte y odiarte simplemente para protegerme.

Pero esto es la realidad, algo tan cruel que la mayoría de personas no lo soportaría. Anhelaría que el recuerdo de tu muerte se desvaneciera, pero su presencia todavía sigue aquí y no me deja en paz. Evoco tu rostro cuando te acercaste a mi con tus blancos ojos, un efecto mas de tu deplorable estado, levantaste la mano salpicada de sangre en dirección a mi rostro y en el momento que tocaste mi frente con tu dedo como solías hacer antes cuando era pequeño; una sonrisa apareció en tus facciones y tu voz hizo que se desatara en mi la confusión para luego desplomarte en el suelo haciendo un ruido seco dejando este mundo para siempre.

Las últimas palabras que me expresaste antes de morir siguen resonando en mi cabeza, haciendo que numerosos recuerdos se expandan en mi mente, solo nosotros dos sabíamos el significado de ese gesto que hiciste con tu dedo y la frase que mencionaste al final.

_"Lo siento Sasuke… no habrá una próxima vez"_

Ahora estoy solo por la vida que dejaste atrás, estas heridas no van a sanar, esto es solo algo de lo mucho que el tiempo no podrá borrar. Lamento mucho como terminaron las cosas, aunque te recordare siempre por lo que antes fuiste; mi hermano, mi amigo y mi compañero.

Mis ojos ya no están húmedos pero muestra la frialdad que los caracteriza. La ira se apodera de mi cuerpo mientras la sed de venganza me reclama a gritos saciarla y yo con gusto lo haré. Enseguida informo a mi grupo el cambio de nombre y nuestra próxima misión.

Haré pagar caro a los cobardes que se dedican a dar órdenes en la sombra sin importarles los resultados de aquellas… lo que pase después no me interesa, si muero volveré a ver a mi hermano de nuevo. Pero no será en el cielo, sino en el infierno; todo por nuestras decisiones erróneas, ya que con ellas nos hemos ganado un puesto en el mismo averno.

-------------------------------------------------------

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Les traigo aca una serie de oneshots, es sobre los pensamientos de los personajes en cada situación. Algunas situaciones salen en la serie y otros que son imaginación mia. Este primero ya saben de quien es. Es de Sasuke.

Espero que les guste. Les mando unos saludos y unos besos.


	2. Hanabi

Una chica caminaba por una gran mansión con un paso lento, haciendo que sus pisadas casi ni se escucharan, por su apariencia se intuía que su edad era de unos quince años. Era portadora de una mirada profunda… Hanabi se llamaba y podría decirse que era la favorita de su padre, pero eso no hacia olvidarse de si misma. Divisó cerca del jardín a otra chica, la cual era poseedora de un cabello negro azulado, decidió acercarse a ella.

Hinata se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hanabi, su hermana no era muy talentosa en ocultar sus sentimientos y cada vez que la veía en ese estado podía distinguir en sus ojos un sentimiento de dolor, sufrimiento, sumisión y tristeza que ni ella misma podía soportar ver.

Hanabi se sentó a su misma altura, haciendo reaccionar inmediatamente a Hinata, ella sonrío tímidamente y su hermana tan solo la miró con la seriedad de siempre, muchos años habían estado juntas compartiendo casi todo… si casi, pues el cariño de su padre no se podía compartir o la predilección de él no se podía romper. Y por mucho que quisiera, Hanabi no podía hacer nada, solo podía observar durante años a su padre menospreciar a Hinata, haciéndola derrumbar una y otra vez. Es verdad que aunque veía desde lejos, no dejaba de darse cuenta de la forma con la que trataban a Hinata; no era estúpida como para no verlo.

Pero, un año había sido diferente; luego de una misión con el equipo de su hermana más la compañía del hiperactivo Naruto, Hanabi descubrió los sentimientos de su hermana para con el rubio, tal vez por eso se notó un cambio de personalidad en ella, pues se veía mucho mas animosa y determinada; un hecho que le comentó su padre. Todo eso, sucedió mientras su hermana entrenaba con Neji.

"Mi misión fue un completo fracaso, pero entrenaré mucho para poder ser más fuerte" había dicho con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hiashi fue capaz de verlo -y en ese momento cuando se lo estaba relatando Hanabi- ella también pudo ver el efecto que aquellas palabras causaron, en los ojos de su padre pudo percibir la impresión por las palabras de su hermana, y pudo ver que su hermana tenía posibilidades de ser la líder del clan. Y le alegraba que por fin su padre la considerara como la hija digna que siempre debió tomar en cuenta.

Pero, ahora que la miraba siempre la encontraba sola, si siquiera entrenaba y solía estar en lugares tranquilos. Hanabi suponía que estaba debatiéndose nuevamente en su eterno mar de dudas, donde la típica sensación de inseguridad desaparecía para darle paso al maldito miedo que tanto nublaba el juicio de Hinata, y que tanto debilitaba sus acciones y decisiones.

—Ha-Hanabi-san, ¿Co-Cómo estás?-Preguntó tímidamente la inconfundible voz de su hermana, haciendo que el silencio que estaba instalado desapareciera.

—Bien —respondió ella de manera neutra—. Pero a ti te veo muy cansada, me he enterado que has estado entrenando con Neji —añadió mientras trataba de quitarse el molesto mechón rebelde que se colaba entre sus ojos.

—Si —dijo Hinata débilmente— .Neji-nii-san es muy fuerte, y me cuesta a veces s-seguirle el paso —Hinata desvío su mirada para posarla en el piso y movió los labios en un imperceptible susurro, más Hanabi fue capaz de leerle los labios—. Soy demasiado débil ante él…

Hanabi frunció el ceño, esas palabras le causaban rabia, pero pronto se calmó y optó por la indiferencia. Siguió con la conversación, haciendo como que no había escuchado lo último. Que podía hacer ella de todos modos… ¿Consuelo? No era la indicada para dárselo. En un clan donde las reglas ya están establecidas, ninguno de los Hyuuga está para consolar a otros, cada uno es responsable de sus acciones, cada uno tiene que enfrentarse a los hechos solos y levantarse siempre con la cabeza en alto.

Aunque las pláticas entre ambas eran amenas, no había confianza, siempre estaba un muro que evitaba que cualquier emoción se manifestara a flor de piel. Todo por supuesto, mucho más presente en Hanabi…

—El invierno ya se acerca, es una lástima, siempre me ha gustado el otoño —opinó Hanabi al aire, mientras posaba sus ojos perlados en el cielo, donde destellaban colores anaranjados anunciando ya el atardecer.

—A-a mi me g-gusta más la primavera, e-es todo alegre ¿No te parece? —Contestó Hinata mientras mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

—Es cierto, cuando los botones de rosas tratan de abrirse es algo hermoso —replicó la castaña—. Ya casi no entrenamos juntas —añadió de pronto— ¿Qué tal si mañana lo hacemos? Me he aburrido un poco de los entrenamientos con mi grupo y necesito mejorar con el taijutsu, no me gustaría pedírselo a Neji, las dos sabemos que está muy ocupado con Tenten —agregó sin dejar que ninguna emoción se filtrara en su voz—. ¿Te parece? —volvió a cuestionar mirando atentamente a su hermana, Hinata desvío la mirada a pesar de estar viendo el piso — "Ese semblante no me gusta" —pensó detenidamente Hanabi mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de su hermana más a fondo.

— ¿P-por qué no le pides ayuda a p-papá? Y-yo soy una inútil, tu e-eres muy buena Ha-Hanabi —dijo Hinata, tratando de luchar para que su voz no quebrara más todavía. Respiraba agitada y sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse—. Yo no soy muy fu-fuerte que di-digamos…No en-entrenarías mucho conmigo…Me ve-vencerías fa-fácilmente… —agregó lastimándose a sí misma en aquel proceso, recordándose lo inútil que era, y humillándose directamente ante su hermana.

Más las palabras de Hanabi interrumpieron aquella humillación.

—Podrías pararle ya…—dijo de manera cortante, había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Suspiró cansadamente y miró a su hermana con unos ojos fríos mientras que ella trataba de mantenerle a mirada, Hanabi pudo distinguir el susto en aquellos blanquecinos ojos—. Esto se está volviendo irritable —añadió de forma áspera sin dejar de mirarle, como siempre la joven heredera comenzó a derramar lagrimas, Hanabi intuyó que iba a disculparse—. No te disculpes y deja de llorar —como toda respuesta, Hinata desvío la mirada para posarla de nuevo en el suelo, luchando por detener las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir. La voz dura de Hanabi se escuchó nuevamente—. Eres una tonta.

Hinata esperaba una seguidilla de insultos después de aquellas palabras, más lo que Hanabi dijo no era lo que esperaba:

—Las dos sabemos que eres muy fuerte, y si te lo propusieras acabarías matándome —Ahí estaba su hermana dándole una media sonrisa—. Claro que yo no te lo haría tan fácil, pero el punto es que eres fuerte tal vez…podrías ser más fuerte que Neji —agregó con determinación.

Hinata se había quedado sin palabras, increíblemente sus ojos ya no estaban húmedos. Era la primera vez que su hermana le decía eso.

Hanabi aprovechando el silencio decidió seguir hablando.

—Recuerda lo que te diré ahora —sentenció con aire solemne. Hinata tan solo la miró—. Será la primera y última vez que lo haga. Sé que piensas que te desprecio por ser mi hermana mayor y no puedas alcanzar el nivel que quieres en combate, pero no es así —Hanabi movió su mano enfrente de su rostro mientras que una brisa acariciaba y mecía sus cabellos—. Tú eres diferente a todos los Hyuugas de esta casa, por eso el cargo de líder se te dará bien a ti; y lo irónico es que tú piensas todo lo contrario. Tu entiendes las reglas que nos rigen a todos...Pero no las aceptas, si te conviertes en líder podrás cambiar eso, claro que tendrás que enfrentarte a casi todos pero recuerda...Tú tienes la ultima palabra.

Hinata escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermana, si era sincera, jamás creyó en todo lo que decía se lo diría ella, siempre pensó que tal vez alguien cercano, Kurenai-sensei o Neji, tal vez Naruto y en su sueño e ilusión su padre. Pero jamás se lo espero de su hermana. La castaña volvió a hablar sintiendo el silencio de Hinata.

—Piensas que eres una inútil y te menosprecias a ti misma haciéndote mas heridas de las que mas te han causado. No entiendes por qué nuestro padre es duro contigo… —acusó frunciendo el ceño levemente. Hinata sintió como su labio inferior temblaba—. Lo que nuestro padre ha hecho contigo es simplemente someterte a una presión que más tarde será superior cuando asumas el liderazgo, y es porque más adelante serás líder de un clan donde la mayoría te llevaran la contraria, trataran de pisotearte, de manipularte haciendo que todas tus decisiones se vean afectadas en eso. No esperes que sean comprensibles, trataran de muchas veces en perjudicarte y llevarte la contraria basándose en reglas que tanto para ti y para mí nos parecen obsoletas —se detuvo un momento para tomar aire—. Necesitaras buenas razones y ser firme para hacerles reflexionar —volvió a hacer una pausa para posar la mirada en el cielo, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de violeta, incluso se podía divisar algunas estrellas. El ruido de los grillos sonaba casi en todo el jardín.

Hinata estaba impresionada, se dio cuenta que no conocía a su hermana, y en ese momento le estaba mostrando un lado de ella que seguramente nadie sabía que existía. Hanabi comenzó a tronarse los nudillos; una manía que a la mayoría les causaba incomodidad pero a ella no le importaba.

—Tú estás en una de las etapas más fáciles, simplemente tienes que superarte a ti misma; sé que lo has tratado millones de veces pero parece ser que esa meta no es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder lograrla, si lo haces por Neji serás lo suficientemente fuerte, sé que piensas que no es fácil pero...eres tú la que lo hace difícil —concluyó la castaña mirando fijamente a su hermana, quien tenia un rostro de confusión.

— ¿Neji nii-san? —Preguntó inocentemente a Hanabi, quien la seguía mirando fijamente.

—Si Neji, tú bien sabes que tiene un estigma tanto en el cuerpo como en el alma —diciendo esto, se paso el dedo por la frente, dando entender su punto—. Si eres líder de clan, te encargarás de cambiar la absurda regla de marcar a los de la rama bouke…Así los hijos de Neji tendrán la libertad que el siempre quiso y acabarás con la desigualdad que hay entre la rama primaria y la secundaria.

Dicho eso, se paró y estiró su cuerpo; como si lo que acabara de decir era como comentar el clima, Hinata la miraba sorprendida y estupefacta. Jamás pensó que Hanabi sabia de esa marca, tampoco la fricción que había entre las dos ramas; su hermana menor sabia mas de lo que parecía, la castaña la miró como adivinando sus pensamientos, y una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que no me entero de nada? ¿Cómo se todo eso? —Nee-san me das la razón que estás tan ocupada lamentándote de tu suerte que no ves lo que pasa a tu alrededor, y no te concentras en el futuro; solo en el pasado ¿Así cómo podrás avanzar? No te das cuenta de las decisiones que toma papá todos los días y los impedimentos que conllevan a cabo —luego dijo algo que hizo que el corazón de Hinata latiera aceleradamente—. Nuestro padre te ama, no lo demuestra, no lo dice pero yo lo sé. Y ahora ya dejemos de hablar de esto que ya me canse ¿Entrenaremos mañana?

Quedo de espaldas, esperando alguna respuesta, el silencio se veía interrumpido por el sonido que emitían los grillos mientras que la oscuridad de la noche se hacia presente en el jardín haciendo que el lugar se sintiera mas sombrío.

Una voz segura y determinada se escucho en la estancia haciendo que Hanabi se le formara una mueca.

—Gracias, Hanabi no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco —asombrosamente su hermana habló sin tartamudear, Hinata se levantó y la miró con una sonrisa. Hanabi se volteó para verla—. Mañana entrenaremos en la tarde si quieres —diciendo esto se retiró a su habitación.

Hanabi rió por lo bajo, unas luciérnagas danzaban ya en el jardín mientras que la servidumbre empezaban a encender las velas para poder dar iluminación tenue a la estancia. La castaña se acercó al árbol que estaba cerca cogió del suelo una hoja amarillenta admirando el color de esta.

—Definitivamente me gusta el otoño, pasa desapercibido porque es tan tranquilo pero a la vez es alegre por el color de sus hojas. La forma en como caen... es como si el tiempo se detuviera ¿No lo crees así Neji? —Dijo Hanabi alzando la mirada, en donde estaba una silueta sentada—. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación oír conversaciones ajenas?

—Hanabi-san discúlpeme —contestó Neji con calma—. Fue muy buena consolando a Hinata-sama.

—No la consolé simplemente le dije la verdad- contestó restándole importancia.

—No sabia que estaba enterada de todo ¿Por qué no dijo nada antes Hanabi-san? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido mirándola desde la altura.

Hanabi soltó la hoja que tenia en sus dedos observando como caía lentamente en un vaivén causado por el viento, una leve mueca se le formo en su rostro.

—Jamás me lo preguntaron.

----------------------------------------------

De nuevo los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Bueno espero que les guste esta conversación entre Hanabi y Hinata. Esta "confesion" por así decirlo si es imaginación mia xD. A Hanabi no la veo como una arpia que odia a Hinata pero tampoco veo que sea una hermana cariñosa, es bien díficil saber como es su personalidad dado la poca participación que a estado en la serie, es como un personaje neutral a mi forma de ver. Se muy bien que tengo que seguir con mi otro fic pero en realidad lo estoy reeditando por que no me gusta como esta quedando asi que para mientras les dejo esta serie de Oneshots, claro que no seran los unicos dos que hare, mas adelante pondre más.

Les mando un saludo y besos.


	3. Asuma

_Una cabeza se encontraba descansando en su pecho, mientras él con su mano acariciaba la espalda de el cuerpo femenino que se hallaba recargado en el; emitiendo un calor grato hacia su piel. La dueña de una cabellera negra elevo el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de su amante, mientras que él se hallaba cautivado por las pupilas rojizas de un tono escarlata el cual le transmitía toda clase de sentimientos y misterios indescifrables. Pronto sus labios rozaron los suyos como una suave caricia en el cual sin tener que hablar demostraron por ese contacto tan puro y a la vez tan pecaminoso todo cuanto sentían el uno por el otro._

Ahora se hallaba tirado en el duro suelo sintiendo como las gotas de lluvia caían en su cara, parecía que hasta el cielo estaba llorando por su suerte. Su cuerpo se encontraba destrozado que ni el mismo creador podría armarlo de nuevo, recorrió con su mirada a los tres alumnos quienes tenían llorosos semblantes en los cuales notaba que ni las técnicas de su querida alumna podía curarlo. Sonrió a su pesar, el ya lo sabia, con tranquilidad le indico a Ino que desistiera; al parecer la muerte se estaba preparando para llevárselo.

Dolía… no tanto por lo que le aquejaba el cuerpo sino lo que sufría su alma; los extrañaría a todos y cada uno de ellos. Le haría falta el juego de Shogi más a su perezoso oponente, las barbacoas con la persona con su insaciable apetito, a la ninfa que cuida de las flores y su cualidad perceptiva.

Pero lo que mas extrañaría era a la persona que aun no conocía, ¿acaso tendría sus ojos o las pupilas que a el tanto le aturdieron? ¿Heredaría su piel morena o en cambio poseería el color níveo de la madre? Tanto estas preguntas como otras se presentaron en su mente pero solo hallo la incertidumbre haciéndole eco en cada una de ellas.

El rey… por mucho tiempo pensó que sabía la respuesta cuando no sabia nada, por más en serio que tomara las cosas más difíciles se hacían las reglas. No tenia idea de cuanto costo encontrar el significado de esa palabra, y ahora al final: su vida pasaba enfrente de sus ojos.

Encontró lo poco que había logrado, a la vez todos sus planes habían fallado; sus memorias las dejaría con todos los que había conocido. Aceptar su muerte era fácil pero lo que se dejaba atrás era complicado, sabía que el placentero sueño eterno ya no dejaba más dolor pero a su vez los vivos quedarían cicatrizados.

Con esfuerzo dirigió sus palabras las cuales serian las últimas a sus alumnos, mandándoles mensajes para que más adelante ellos fueran motivo de admiración de lo que él sentía hacia ellos. Guardiana y perseverancia a la primera, amistad y fortaleza al segundo, y al tercero el deber más la protección de el propio Rey.

"Te dejo a cargo Shikamaru"

Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los brazos de la muerte. Ya no se sentía preocupado, había dejado a su Rey y a su general de oro en manos del caballero más confiable.

Tantas cosas que quería decir y no dijo, tantas cosas que quería hacer y no lo hizo; el viento se llevaría sus ilusiones, sus sueños y sus deseos dejando así un cuadro inconcluso; solo esperaba que cuando lo recordaran una sonrisa apareciera en sus rostros, de todas formas su cuerpo era lo único que se iría. Eso era todo…

"_A todo el mundo, a todos mis amigos, los quiero pero debo irme; estas serán las últimas palabras que alguna vez hablare y estas me pondrán en libertad"_

_

* * *

_


	4. Sai

En un pergamino fue dando ligeras pinceladas formando así una figura abstracta, tomó un poco más de pintura de distinto color en su pincel mojado formando una misma figura encima de la que estaba dándole leves trazos, haciendo un contraste con el color y el tamaño.

Admiró la pieza que tenía en sus manos; las pinturas que hacía no eran abstractas es sólo que… bueno era difícil de explicar simplemente su mano se movía, era como si tuviera vida propia él simplemente se dejaba llevar.

La mayoría de personas no saben eso, solo piensan que la pintura es bonita y nada más que eso no se encargan de ahondar en el tema ni preguntarse a si mismos por que, con que razón se hizo.

Guardo los materiales para pintar en la mochila que llevaba pero todavía mantenía el pergamino abierto. Se paro en el tejado donde estaba dibujando, el aire fresco acariciaba su rostro mientras el ruido de los árboles se escuchaba a lo lejos cuando movían sus ramas.

Ese momento de paz fue interrumpido cuando se escucho la voz de Naruto escapando de las manos de la muerte, mientras que Sakura iba detrás de él con ojos asesinos. Sai se les quedo observando analizando los comportamientos de ellos, últimamente se la pasaba en la biblioteca investigando las reacciones de las personas y sus sentimientos.

Le resultaba extraño que él mismo haya enterrado sus emociones, no sentía estos o tal vez si los sentía pero no sabía cuales eran. Observó como sus compañeros corriendo uno detrás de otro, recordó como los conoció; los dos lo miraban como un bicho raro y la verdad que le incomodaban esas miradas.

No supo que esperar cuando Sakura le pego un puñetazo la primera vez sólo por insultar el tonto recuerdo de un compañero de equipo a quien él estaba destinado a eliminar.

La verdad no lo entendía, no estaba ahí para caerle bien a alguien sinceramente eso era algo que no sabía hacer y poco le importaba.

Pero fue una sorpresa que gracias a esa misión logró recuperar una parte de él al igual que un recuerdo que le fue arrebatado con el paso del tiempo. Descubrió sentimientos en los cuales no estaba acostumbrado y supo por medio de ellos la importancia, el respeto y el cariño que eso conllevaba.

Ahora se esforzaba estudiando sobre la psicología humana e inclusive la psiquiatría. Aunque no le daban resultados positivos.

Cuando le dijo fea a Sakura no entendía por que había reaccionado de una manera tan negativa, los adjetivos eran nombres cariñosos como decía el libro. Con Naruto fue otra cosa, se supone que un hombre tiene que estar orgulloso de su miembro no que se avergonzara de el como lo había hecho antes en las aguas termales.

Aunque con Ino supuso que había logrado un avance al decirle preciosa lo opuesto a lo que pensaba, pero la expresión de Sakura no variaba.

Definitivamente las personas eran un misterio no importaba que dijera o que hiciera siempre estaban enfurecidos con él.

Inesperadamente observó el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron como platos al saber a la conclusión que había llegado. Para las personas el arte abstracto era un dolor de cabeza, para ellos solo constituía líneas y no guardaban mensaje alguno mientras que él lo admiraba.

Ahora para él: las personas eran unas obras de arte pero abstractas, cada reacción que desencadenaban eran nuevas pero a la vez tan confusas.

Sonrió irónicamente ante este pensamiento y lo absurdo que parecía ese hecho.

Esperaba que con el nuevo libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca la noche anterior pudiera mejorar su percepción con las personas, ese libro enseñaba como emplear expresiones para alimentarle el ego a la persona utilizando similitudes de cualquier entidad.

Sólo necesitaba el momento adecuado para emplear lo que había aprendido.

— ¡Cuidado Sai!

Ese grito lo hizo reaccionar pero fue muy tarde, ahora se hallaba debajo de un Naruto inconciente. Trató de dar bocanadas de aire ya que su cuerpo había funcionado como colchón y el impacto le había aplastado el pecho.

— Lo siento mucho, Sai — se escucho una voz femenina quitando su peso de encima —. No fue mi intención, este pervertido me estaba espiando en las aguas termales y al golpearlo se me fue la mano.

Diciendo esto estaba Sakura enfrente de él teniendo una mano atrás de la cabeza y riendo apenada por lo que había sucedido, esperando así que Sai la perdonara mas él solo pudo darle una sonrisa y con voz segura le dijo:

— No es nada Sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de tener la fuerza de un gorila tomando esteroides.

Segundos después se encontraba volando por los techos de las casas sintiendo un dolor insoportable en su rostro, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que llego el puño femenino con una fuerza tan monstruosa que hasta escalofríos le corría por su cuerpo.

Ya en el suelo notando como las nubes se movían por el apacible cielo y a lo lejos escuchando a Sakura prorrumpir toda clase de ofensas, se dijo a si mismo no volver a usar esa clase de comparación, era confuso; ya que el libro decía que hacer comparaciones como los de un árbol o los de un animal en la característica de una persona podía abrir caminos de afección al corazón. De ejemplo estaba:

"Tienes la piel tan suave como el pelambre de un gato" ó "Tú sabiduría es tan fuerte como el tronco de un árbol"

Y ahora que comparaba se había ganado un puñetazo, ¡Ah, que confuso! Simplemente… no lo entendía.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Promesa para Kusubana Yoru que le debía este fic, siento mucho la tardanza Kusubana pero me he atrasado en ambos de mis fics a causa de la universidad. Espero que sea de tu agrado, besos y abrazos.


	5. Hidan

Un respiro de alivio era algo que necesitaba su aldea y ella, después de tantas desgracias colándose en el viento atrayendo malas noticias; anunciando sangre en las batallas, muerte y otros lamentos. Su aldea pretendía ser pacifica olvidando los tratados de guerra y viviendo en lo más anonimato del mundo, simplemente mostrando su lado de los verdes prados, flores exóticas y la fauna variada; una muestra del pueblo perfectamente turístico parecido al paraíso.

Lamentablemente no todo dura para siempre, siendo así su conciencia le avisaba o tal vez era su intuición que se había alertado, llamándole la atención todas las noches cuando se acostaba en el mullido futón y se arrebujaba entre las sabanas: "no toda la paz dura" pero siendo testaruda prefirió ignorarla.

La paz de la aldea fue el comienzo del voluble temperamento de su hijo a un cambio inexorable de personalidad, su pasional entusiasmo respecto a temas de guerra era increíble pero al parecer al chico le costaba olvidarse de esa cuestión. Siempre apelaba al consejo de la aldea alentando la idea de eliminar sus vidas pacificas y se iba con mal sabor al serle negada sus peticiones.

Al final dejo de insistir, su actitud se volvió taciturna y su malhumor empeoró haciendo que su presencia en casa fuese insoportable, pero la mujer siendo madre tiene una paciencia sin limites con respecto a sus retoños en consecuencia ella; no era diferente. Las salidas en la noche se hicieron frecuentes hasta convertirse en rutina y por el resto del día se encontraba encerrado en su cuarto, haciendo que la convivencia fuera inexistente.

"Es una fase, ya le pasará" se decía pacientemente pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se demostraba lo contrario, y ese achaque en el pecho mostrando una inseguridad que no deja dormir por días. Sus inquietudes se seguían desatando cada noche y al final decidió enfrentarlo.

Luego que su hijo saliera de su habitación y antes de que siguiera con su rutina nocturna le dijo que olvidara esos deseos de interrumpir la paz en la aldea y dejara atrás los gritos de guerra. En respuesta obtuvo una mirada de desprecio y la frase "tu no entiendes nada, perra estúpida" palabras que hicieron mella y le hicieron llorar por tres días seguidos, días en que su hijo no volvió a verla.

No fue hasta el cuarto día que se despertó en medio de los gritos en la aldea. Al principio pensó que estaba soñando, pero al ver la ventana de su hogar un manto rojizo tiñendo el cielo nocturno, un calor insoportable alrededor de ella y las flamas anaranjadas danzando enfrente en el techo de madera justo arriba de su cabeza; se dio cuenta con terror de lo que estaba pasando. Salió presurosa del futón tapándose la boca y la nariz evitando así el humo, no obstante al salir de de su modesta casa consumida por las llamas, su rostro se volvió conmocionado al observar el cuadro infernal en la que estaba envuelta.

Los alaridos desgarradores resonaban en las casas ardientes, antorchas humanas acostadas en los suelos y algunos tratando de quitarse las flamas, cuerpos desmembrados, degollados, apuñalados; y el olor, ese olor tan inconfundible de hierro oxidado; la sangre hizo revolverle su estomago haciéndole vomitar la cena de la velada, sus ojos llorosos se posaron por la tierra manchada ya de un escarlata profundo y su cuerpo tembloroso se vio cubierto por el sudor frío. No supo como fue o como se levantó, pero ya se hallaba corriendo por las calles tratando de escapar de esa pesadilla, gritaba frenética y a menudo se tropezaba por los cuerpos grotescamente mutilados.

La risa, esa risa inconfundible la cual ella había dado vida la hizo detener abruptamente y alelada giró su rostro en dirección a ella. Se hubiera sacado los ojos en ese momento, hubiera rogado ser ciega de nacimiento o mejor aún que un rayo cayera matándola al instante y despertar abruptamente de esa realidad tan surrealista. Cayó de rodillas aterrada y sacudió la cabeza, amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro mientras que los sollozos se desataban en su garganta causándole dolor.

Su hijo reía cuan desquiciado, cargado con un arma de la muerte que al parecer le había regalado, la piel bañada de la sangre de los aldeanos y su mano sostenía la cabeza del líder de la aldea. Sus ojos no daban crédito al espectáculo nauseabundo que tenía enfrente, el rostro masculino con esa expresión tan eufórica y sus pupilas parecían estimulados por una droga adictiva se posaron sobre ella desinhibidos.

Se arrodilló a su altura y tomándola con el rostro la obligó a levantarse, encarándole su semblante acongojado contra su faz extasiada. "¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?" murmullos entrecortados y lagrimas saladas mojaron las manos del agresor; su respuesta fue una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, madre! Trataré de cortar tu dolor… pero me temo que tendré que darte mucho más.

Cayó de rodillas de nuevo tratando de buscar aire puesto que el golpe en el estomago la había tomado por sorpresa. Se arrastró lastimeramente por el suelo mojado tratando de huir inútilmente pero de inmediato notó un dolor agudo por la parte de sus tobillos, lanzó un alarido al notar dos dagas incrustadas; una en la cual el pie de su hijo hundía más el mango aplicando mayor presión haciendo que la hoja metálica traspasara los ligamentos que conectaba su pie a su pierna, gritaba lastimeramente a causa del dolor insoportable en cambio el hombre parecía inmutable al ser el causante de su agonía.

Subió su rostro congestionado enfrentando a lo que reconocía ser su hijo, la mascara sádica le enfrentó de nuevo esta vez a una escasa distancia del suyo. Buceó en esos ojos que destellaban a causa de las llamas alrededor de ellos, tratando sin resultado obtener alguna respuesta y se maldijo internamente para permitir el hecho de que él fuera un Shinobi al que le habían enseñado a matar.

La ausencia de aire se hizo presente de nuevo pero esta vez no se presento como un golpe en el estomago, un amenazante dolor parecido como el de las dagas se había incrustado en su pecho y el liquido caliente comenzó a recorrerle su piel, bajo el rostro incrédula notando como sus ropas se entintaban rápidamente mostrándole ser una mancha uniforme que cada vez se hacía más grande. La temible arma que había observado momentos antes se había clavado en su cuerpo, subió su cara desencajada y observó al hombre que en vez de mostrarle esa sonrisa tan ensanchada y triunfante, se mostraba alarmantemente serio.

Su visión se desvanecía, su respiración era jadeante y lentamente el dolor desaparecía. Movió sus labios para emitir unas palabras pero parecía que su voz no salía, al final se derrumbo vencida a lo que parecía ser un mundo negro reinado por un completo silencio.

Hidan… Hidan, ¡Hidan!

La voz lejana seguía llamando y una patada en el estomago lo hizo salir de su letargo.

— ¡Maldita sea, Hidan, despierta de una puta vez! —masculló Kakuzu pegándole de nuevo haciéndolo caer de la roca en la cual estaba acostado.

—Hijo de puta —gritó tocándose el trasero— estaba soñando algo increíble, estoy seguro que Jashin-sama me lo envió de recompensa ¡cómo te atreves a sacarme de mi místico sueño!

—Jashin acá, Jashin allá, deja de hablar estupideces —murmuró Kakuzu agarrando su capa de nubes rojas y tirando la de su compañero a la cara de este—. Estas haciendo que perdamos el tiempo, levántate ya.

Hidan no rebatió de vuelta, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, se colocó la capa murmurando unas cuantas maldiciones para su compañero y caminaron de nuevo. Kakuzu no volvió a pronunciar palabra en todo el trayecto y Hidan tampoco más bien se vio envuelto en la reflexión de su sueño.

La aldea de Yugakure, antes cubierta de un velo natural se vio presentada como la capital del infierno que al final fue sumida a la nada. Hidan, quien fue el causante de ese pandemónium sonreía orgulloso al recordarlo, su sueño se había presentando de nuevo ese día recordando los últimos momentos de su madre.

Que la aldea se retirara al pacifismo era algo totalmente inaceptable a la vez le causaba una repulsión inexplicable. Lo habían entrenado para la sed de lucha y en cambio lo destinaban a explicarles a los turistas los nacimientos de las flores acuáticas, había escupido en el consejo cuando se pronunció esta sentencia, y se había retirado derrotado repetidas veces luego de explayar sus razones de volver a la lucha.

Se sentía abatido y en el calor del hogar no lograba ningún alivio, fue así que comenzó a salir tarde en la noche y a regresar casi a las madrugadas para luego encerrarse en su cuarto. Fue en esas noches en que descubrió su religión sobre unas ruinas de un templo, un libro oculto, el colgante, su arma destinada y el secreto de su inmortalidad.

Las leyes escritas con sangre le venían de maravilla, comprobaban su teoría de los que prefieren alejarse del campo de batalla eran unos inútiles y en consecuencia unos débiles por lo tanto debían ser purificados. Comenzó a rezar todas la noches sin importar el clima, las revelaciones del libro eran exquisitas y sólo le daba tiempo al tiempo ya que al final como su dios le decía; debía hacer "justicia".

"Juró por mi dios Jashin, que haré agonizar a esa aldea llena de débiles paganos"

Esa noche que la recodaría por siempre estando conciente o en las fases de su sueño, volvía causándole una felicidad infinita. Los gritos de los aldeanos eran como una melodía, huían despavoridos como ovejas tratando de no ser cazadas, el fuego danzaba como si tuviera vida propia y la sangre un brebaje sagrado que le refrescaba salpicándole; cuando le cortó la cabeza al jefe de la aldea se carcajeó de lo lindo al ver su cara llena de horror, lo mismo cuando cortaba, quemaba o mutilaba sin importar mujeres y niños.

Tuvo problemas al tratar con unos shinobis como él y otros ninjas más experimentados, sin embargo las enseñanzas escritas de Jashin le enseñaron la técnica infalible que hizo tomar las vidas fácilmente de estos "obstáculos". Su piel negra y los patrones de huesos le daban la clara imagen de ser enviado de su dios "purificando" así a la aldea que lo vio crecer, trayendo consigo la pura muerte y destrucción que tanto ellos habían tratado de alejar en vano; ¡ahí caía más la ironía! es por eso que le causaba tanta gracia.

Todo había sido como una obra sátira que le producía un tremendo gozo no obstante, se vio interrumpida al ver a la mujer que lo había criado. Sabía de sobra que la había atormentado antes de darle le tiro de gracia, antes de hacerle entender que no la dejaría con vida e inclusive para tranquilizarla le había dicho que cortaría su dolor; claro que eso sólo aumentó su terror. Él lo sabía y se sentía extrañamente complacido.

Como lo había prometido lo había hecho, metiendo su guadaña en el pecho materno pero al contrario como las otras personas en la aldea se mantuvo serio. ¿Respeto? Se cuestionó a si mismo sobre este efecto pero lo descarto hallando más favorable la admiración.

Las expresiones de su madre lo mantenían entretenido aun después de herirla de muerte, su rostro incrédulo y esos ojos violetas de ella tan irritados después de tanto llorar, se mantuvieron al final enfrentando los suyos. "Tú, no eres mi hijo" había dicho dando su último suspiro, sus pupilas se dilataban y su cabeza caía en la tierra húmeda por su propia sangre. Esa persona no significaba algo para él -salvo por ser familia- pero la forma en como se fue lo había dejado sin palabras e incapaz de reírse con sorna.

A su forma de ver lo había presenciado de una forma sutil y la sensación de observar como una vida pasaba hacer inexistente en cuestión de segundos era tan bella, tan… sublime.

No tuvo la delicadeza de cerrarle los ojos a su madre los cuales quedaron abiertos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas furtivas a causa de la gravedad, haciéndole tomarlas sutilmente entre sus dedos. Una ráfaga caliente le hizo desordenar sus cabellos y en medio de ese viento se llevaba consigo el último pensamiento dirigido a ella.

"_Me llevo tus lágrimas y tu vida justo como Jashin__-sama quiso"_

Apretó inconcientemente su colgante en el momento que percibía una mirada en él y sorprendido notó los ojos tenebrosos de su compañero.

— ¿Qué pasa Kakuzu, acaso me quieres besar? —preguntó con un tono lleno de sarcasmo, sabiendo de antemano el efecto que quería causar en la mente de Kakuzu.

—Pedazo de imbécil —espetó Kakuzu, en el momento que paraba sus pasos y sostenía de la capa a su compañero dándole a entender que se le había acabado la poca paciencia que tenía—. ¿Qué rayos estas pensando? Te estoy diciendo que tenemos que ir a recolectar una recompensa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó fuera de sí, Hidan— Y vuelves con tus mierdas, dices que no tenemos tiempo y ahora me sales que quieres recolectar una recompensa ¡No me jodas!

—El dinero es primero —contestó alzando la voz dado por terminada la discusión pero sabía que la voz chillona de Hidan se escucharía quejándose en todo el trayecto. Kakuzu, quien se maldecía ese momento por llamarle la atención, se preguntaba como es que podía quedarse distraído tan temprano en la mañana, considerando el cerebro del inmortal como el tamaño de una mosca prefirió ignorarlo pero la vocecita de su compañero seguía parloteando sin cesar como un mosquito obstinado en picar.

—Maldita sea Hidan, si me pagaras por escuchar la sarta de sandeces que estas diciendo con gusto lo haría pero como no lo has hecho ¡Podrías cerrar el hocico que tienes por boca! —sentenció irritado Kakuzu dejando atrás a un furioso Hidan pero de inmediato su risa burlona se escucho de nuevo.

— ¿Tu crees que te haré caso? Pobre iluso e inclusive mi dios se burla de ti y tu condenada avaricia —exclamó arrogante sin dejar de sonreír.

—Por mi tu dios me puede dar una chupada —contestó su compañero con un tono ronco en su voz.

— ¡Maldito blasfemo! Juró por Jashin-sama que un día se te acabara tu suerte de ser inmortal.

Kakuzu no pudo más que subir sus ojos al cielo fastidiado, y absteniéndose a responderle ese juramento siguió caminando sin hacerle caso. Por su parte, Hidan siguió de nuevo en silencio y con una extraña sonrisa en sus facciones, de todas formas sabía que sus juramentos siempre se hacían realidad.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Wa Telarañas! jajajajaja había dejado este fic bien abandonado -.-U pero ahorita traigo un capitulo de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Naruto, que es Hidan. Brinde un punto de vista sobre su madre sobre el día en que fue masacrada la aldea de aguas termales y también el punto de vista de él que es totalmente diferente, bien saben que los asesinos en serie no tienen conciencia ni sienten culpabilidad de sus actos. Bien espero que les halla gustado. Les deseo feliz navidad. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
